Désir mortel
by dramione-writing
Summary: Hermione ouvrit les yeux et son regard se perdit vers le plafond, son regard était vague et vide. Elle ouvrit la bouche, respiras et s'enfonça dans l'eau, bientôt on ne vit plus que le bout de son nez rougis et puis plus rien. Les yeux fermés, elle attendis la mort, comme on lui avais soigneusement demandé. - Extrait de Désir Mortel.


Elle avait l'air d'une jeune fille, d'une innocente jeune fille,  
sa douce chevelure brune et ses interminables boucles sautillaient dans le creux de son dos et sur ces frêles épaules,

ses grands yeux chocolats scrutaient les alentours avec une curiosité éternelle,  
ses joues étaient rougies par la marche et de petites tâches de rousseurs venaient comblées le tout,  
elle était vêtu d'une cape blanche comme la neige, qui faisait ressortir sa douce couleur de cheveux,  
le chemin qu'elle empruntait était dénudé de beauté, tout autour d'elle était mort ou terne, les fleurs laissaient tomber leurs pétales une à une dans un dernier souffle de vie, les arbres gris et humides entrelaçaient leurs feuillages maussades pour empêcher la douce clarté du ciel de traverser cet étroit passage sombre et malheureux. Autour d'elle, les oiseaux volaient avec une grâce incontestable comme s'ils suivaient le rythme d'une cynique mélodie inexistante, ils continuèrent cette danse macabre jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient dépassé le joli minois de la brunette et lorsqu'elle se retourna pour les contempler de nouveau, elle les vu s'élancer contre les arbres et s'éclater dessus en un milliers de petits cristaux noirs. La jeune fille regarda cette scène, intriguée, avec une expression pourtant neutre puis continua d'avancer dans cette petite clairière.  
Lorsqu'on la regardait, on voyait un petit brin de pureté marchant lentement comme une reine entourée de ce halo de crasse, de peur et de mort.

Devant elle, ce dressa alors une sombre cabane en bois. Cette petite maison était emprisonnée par des lierres recouverts d'épines pointues et dangereuses. Seule la poignée ne l'était pas, ce qui permit à la jeune fille d'ouvrir la porte sans un mot. Celle-ci s'entrouvrit en grinçant et imposa une image intérieur de la maison.  
Rien.  
Cette pièce était vide et seul quelques petit rayons de soleil noirs venait ce poser au milieu de la salle, comme si c'était la qu'elle devait se rendre, au milieu de cet endroit si neutre et ennuyant.

" La vie n'a jamais du passer ici." pensât-elle.

Elle se mit à avancer avec la grâce d'une souveraine jusqu'au milieu de la funeste lumière et leva légèrement la tête pour voir d'où ces rayons provenaient.  
Nul part, ils jaillissaient de la pénombre qui venait l'infini toit.

Soudainement, un bruit se fit entendre au fond de la petite cabane. Un bruit de pas se rapprochant de plus en plus et par sûreté la brunette à l'allure de princesse recula vivement pour se tapir de nouveau dans l'ombre de la pièce.

- Tu as peur ? demandas une voix masculine sortant peu à peu de l'obscurité.

- Devrais-je ? lui répondit-elle d'une voix enfantine.

L'homme ne répondit rien tout de suite et continua d'avancer silencieusement jusqu'à ce que son visage soit révélé à la lumière funèbre lorsqu'il se posta dans le halo.  
C'était un homme à la peau semblable à cape de la jeune femme. Ses yeux océan observaient profondément les yeux chocolat de la jeune fille presque comme si il voulait la noyée à l'intérieur de ses iris et enfin il était vêtu entièrement de noir.  
Elle qui représentait la grâce, la pureté, l'innocence tandis que lui, lui Draco Malefoy, représentait tout le contraire de Hermione Granger. Il représentait la mort, le diable, l'hypocrisie, le danger, la sombre élégance et sa personne valait tout les péchés du monde.

- Oui, répondit-il simplement.

Fascinée, la petite curieuse s'approcha de lui, comme envoûtée et ceci sans s'en rendre compte, puis une fois à la limite du cercle lumineux qui entourait l'homme, elle remarqua qu'il tenait dans ses fins et longs doigts d'aristocrate, une fine cigarette d'où la fumée épaisse s'échappait vers les "cieux" de la maison.

- Tu ne devrait pas t'approcher de moi, murmurât-il.

- Je n'ai point peur.

- Je ne peux pas te faire de mal.

- Alors je ne vois pas ce qui m'empêche de t'approcher.

- Pour la simple et bonne raison que je peux détruire ce que tu incarnes avec si peu de geste.

Oui Draco Malefoy fils du diable, pouvait faire de ce doux diamant blanc si inaccessible et désirable, l'objet empoisonné.

- Prouve-le moi, lançât-elle avec un léger sourire.

L'homme tendit sa main et attrapa lentement le poignet de la jeune fille puis l'amena contre lui dans un geste suave, et tout les deux se retrouvèrent comme enfermés dans le halo de lumière.  
Lorsque Hermione tourna la tête, elle rencontra de nouveau son visage, puis son regard descendit vers le petit sourire en coin qu'il tirait. Alors qu'il l'aperçut en plein délit d'observation il décidât de se jouer d'elle, telle une vulgaire poupée de cristal.

La plus belle des poupées de cristal.

Il attira alors la cigarette à sa bouche lentement puis entrouvrit les lèvres et aspira la fumée puis il se mit à contempler les douces lèvres de la brunette " Le fruit interdit ".

- " Sa beauté et son élégance font d'elle la dame blanche.  
Sa douceur et son impétuosité font d'elle une rose épinée.

Fragile et curieuse, la mort craint sa pureté.  
ces lèvres rose sont désiré, mais un baiser  
vous empoisonnerais.."

- Tu ne devrais pas t'approcher de moi, répétât-elle mot pour mot

- Je n'ai point peur, répétât-il à son tour d'un air insolent.

Draco s'avança lentement vers les lèvres de la jeune fille sans pour autant les toucher, puis il entrouvrit la bouche et souffla la fumée épaisse et dense hors de sa bouche tandis qu'Hermione observait.

Le nuage grisâtre s'échappait vers le plafond inconnu tout en se mouvant gracieusement et d'une manière si élégante, c'était une barrière, leurs barrière, celle qui empêchait de produire l'irréparable pour le beau blond, celle qui l'empêchait de toucher la partie la plus désireuse de tout ces hommes, les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Le baiser du détraqueur.

Mais Draco Malefoy aimait l'interdit, Draco Malefoy bravait l'interdit, il était né pour briser ce qui ne devait pas être fait et transgresser toutes les lois, c'est ce qu'on ne possède pas qui vous donne envie de l'avoir encore plus.  
Il posa sa main sur sa nuque chaude et n'en pouvant plus il s'approcha pour briser la légende, pour embrasser la plus belle et désireuse femme de ce monde, tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à pour la première fois de sa vie ôter la vie d'un homme avec passion.

Il s'approcha un peu plus et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin, doucement , lentement, la fumée caressant les courbes de leurs lèvres s'infiltrant, glissant lentement, tout en accompagnant ce baiser mortelle.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Dehors il faisait nuit et quelques rayons de lunes venaient se poser sur une partie de son visage.  
"Venait-elle de rêver de Draco Malefoy ? "

Elle avait rêver d'un certain homme, qui à ce moment même se rendait discrètement dans sa propre chambre. Oui la manipulation des rêves était un pouvoir vraiment très passionnant.


End file.
